The Ties That Bind
by platinumxroyale
Summary: Stefan and Klaus are offered a deal by a stranger. Elena receives a letter from Hogwarts and Damon tags along due to not wanting to let her out of his sight. Upon arrival, they learn that Voldemort has teamed up with vampires and it is up to Damon and Elena to stop them.


**Authors Note:** This is another TVD/HP fanfiction, so hopefully you won't hold that against me. I will try my damnness to make it different from the others that are out there.

This is more or less centered around Damon and Elena but I'm not sure how I'm going to pair them up. Do you want this to be a Delena fic? Or do you want Elena to be paired up with someone who attends Hogwarts? Or do you want her to stay with Stefan? Let me know your thoughts?

**Disclaimer**: Everyone has this, so why not? I hate to burst your bubbles but I own nothing of TVD or even HP. All rights belong to the respectful owners.

[break]

"I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan." Elena spoke, as Caroline handed her a pile of napkins to place on the table. Elena and Caroline, with the help of Tyler, were setting up for her birthday party that was taking place later that evening.

"Maybe, he doesn't want to find him." Tyler chimed in, handing Elena the two bags of chips that he was holding.

"Tyler!" Caroline gave him a look of annoyance.

"What, he's into you.. isn't he?"

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. Trust me, Damon wants to find him." Elena said.

"But you kiss him... Probably wants to screw with his head."

"Tyler!" Caroline allowed a sigh to escape her lips as she turned towards her friend "I'm sorry." She added, a look of sympathy appeared over her face.

"Don't worry about it. Yes, I kiss him but it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was going-." Elena didn't even have time to finish her sentence. At that moment, something flew against the window behind her causing Caroline to let out a startled scream.

"What the hell?" Tyler asked. The three of them rushed towards the window and peered outside. There on the ground was a brown colored owl. "An owl? What's an owl doing out in the middle of the day? I thought they only came out at night?" Tyler questioned.

Caroline shrugged and Elena just continued to stare, fascinated at the creature.

"Maybe it'll go away?" Caroline asked, hopefully.

"No, I think it's here for a reason.. Look." Elena said, pointing towards the owls right leg.

Elena turned and began running towards the front door, silently praying that the owl would still be there.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled after her friend. "Come on." She grabbed Tyler by the wrist and dragged him with her and chased after Elena.

The owl was still there, however it was no longer sprawled out on the ground like a dead animal. It was now on it's two legs, waiting to deliver an important letter.

Elena approached the owl cautiously, unsure of what to do. She looked behind her shoulders giving Caroline and Tyler a quizzical look. Of course they weren't going to be much help, they've never seen an owl in the daytime before.

In that instant, the owl stuck its leg out towards the brunette. Elena who was hesitant at first, quickly untied the attached object to the owls leg and opened it up.

It was a letter. The kind of letter that Elena had never seen before. She quirked her eyebrow before opening it up. She read out loud:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. , Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Elena Gilbert,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What?" Elena was confused. How could she be a witch? It just didn't make any sense.

"Let me see." Before Elena could do anything, Caroline grabbed the piece of paper out of her hand and read it for herself. "Maybe your doppelganger blood? It could be possible, right?" Of course, the blonde vampire wasn't sure herself.

"Maybe I should call Damon? He might know something."


End file.
